


This is not goodbye

by Ga1903



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: Andy and Chandler are so cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I'm still outraged, RPF, Scott is an idiot., i'm still sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ga1903/pseuds/Ga1903
Summary: Andrew did not know what to think, he had been mute on the phone, not knowing what to say about the information Scott had just given him over the phoneBut he could not stop asking himself a question.Why did Scott make that decision?





	This is not goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!
> 
> This is my version of how it all happened after Chandler discovered that he would be sent away I had this story saved I had enough time now I finally got to finish and forgive me for the spelling mistakes because English is not my first language
> 
> Have a good reading

Andrew did not know what to think, he had been mute on the phone, not knowing what to say about the information Scott had just given him over the phone

But he could not stop asking himself a question.

Why did Scott make that decision?

Andrew did not understand. Chandler had already proven himself an excellent actor, very competent and he had evolved a lot, not only evolved in his physical form and his way of thinking and acting also evolved much in his role of Carl

Chandler. Something struck Andrew, Chandler, poorly he had not yet thought about how the boy's reaction will be to discovering the sad news, he will surely be devastated even more now that there are only a few weeks left for his 18th birthday

Andrew can not help but feel bad about the boy, Chandler had already confessed several times that he loved what he did and did not intend to leave the series so soon

And Andrew also had a certain affection for the boy, he saw Chandler as a son, and he could not stop worrying about him, Andy had been following Chandler since he was 10, since he entered the series he saw the boy grow up before your eyes

He saw that insecure little boy who came on the set for the first time, grow up, evolve, followed the onset of his pre-adolescence, his adolescence when the boy needed some advice Andy was always at his disposal, saw Chandler mature and now with 17 almost 18 he is already on his way to adulthood

Andrew did not know how Scott would tell Chandler, he just wished he was around when it happened, just to comfort the boy, gives a word and comforting advice because no doubt Chandler would be devastated.

...

"You see Chandler, I'm not finding him," Andrew asked, he was on the set now bad since the day Scott had given him that news he sought to be closer to Chandler

"Scott called him to talk privately. But what about him?" Norman replied

"Not at all. Do you know if they've finished the conversation?" Andrew asked with a little anxiety dripping in his voice.

"I think so. I've seen Scott right now ... but you're very strange, are you sure it's nothing?" Norman asked suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later, I promise, but now I really need to find Chandler, okay?" Andrew asked

Okay, Andy.

"See you later Norman and thank you," Andy replied, leaving.

"You're welcome"

Andrew was starting to worry, he had already run the set almost all behind Chandler and so far nothing. He thought maybe Chandler was gone to his trailer, when he arrived knocked on the door no one else answered, he started to get frustrated again until a sound coming from behind the trailer caught his attention turning around quietly and calmly he saw a curved body against the trailer, hugging his knees with his head buried in his arms he knew that it was undoubtedly Chandler

"Chandler?" Andy said quietly announcing his presence

Chandler quickly pulled his head from his arms and tried to wipe away tears.

"Andy?" Chandler responded by sniffing.

"Chandler, what happened?" Andrew asked sitting next to Chandler.

"Is nothing"

"If it's nothing then why are you crying?" Andrew said

"Er ... er that ... Scott, he ... he ..." Chandler started bad can not finish instead burst into tears

"I know ... I know," Andrew said, approaching Chandler in a hug.

"Perai ... what?" Chandler asked looking at Andy

"Scott ... he already gave me the news, but I could not tell, I'm sorry I did not tell you anything," Andy said.

Chandler said nothing just sank into Andy's arms

"What am I going to do now? I've been here since I was 10. You and Norman are part of my family, I do not want to stay away." Chandler chorumingou

"Hey ... heh, calm down, I'm not going anywhere, you can always count on me, I'll always be here"

"Oh really?" Chandler sniffed

"Seriously." Andy smiled, bringing the sleeve of Chandler's shirt to wipe away tears.

"Thank you," Chandler said with a small smile.

"You're welcome buddy, come on, you gotta rest, I'll fix you something," Andy said, reaching for Chandler.

...

"Thanks again," Chandler said carefully picking up the tea cup from Andy's hands.

"Not that", Andy replied.

"Remember the day I got here? I looked like a silly cockroach," Chandler said taking a sip of the tea.

"Of course I remember, it was I who showed you the set, I remember how impressed you were with so many new things you saw" Andy said sitting next to Chandler in the trailer

"Truthfully, especially when I saw some people who were already in the zombie makeup, I was so impressed that everything was so new, different and cool. I'll miss it all," Chandler said fondly.

"We'll miss you too, this set will be very empty without you, the series will not be the same either without Carl and I'm sure your fans will feel the same too," Andrew said

"Damn, I'm sure you'll recover" Chandler said putting the empty cup down

"No, Chandler, you're going to miss it in every way, and frankly I'm pretty curious to know what they're going to do with the series from now on because Carl was the reason Rick had to fight"

"Rick is strong, he will recover and besides he has Judith and michonne, he will not be alone"

"And you Chandler is an incredible boy, talented, smart, brilliant and fines other things and I'm not lying too much. less being modest when I say yes you will miss it in every way "

"Thanks Andy, for everything, since I got here you have always helped me so much, and continue to help me, you were and still are one of my best friends ... thank you and I feel I considered you as a true father for me and me I'll miss you too, "Chandler said fondly.

"There's nothing to thank Chandler, I've never done anything more, just my obligation and you know you can come visit me whenever you want, just because we're not going to work together does not mean we need to leave our friendship aside. Remember what you said when I got here? You said, no matter what, we'd always be friends? " Andy asked smiling.

"Yes, yes I do remember" Chandler smiled with his memory "I love you Andy, you're the best friend" Chandler said leaning into a hug

"I love you Chandler too, you always, always will be able to count on my support and friendship, always" Andy answered closing the distance between them and pressing Chandler strong in the arms

"Now I think we need to get back, do not we?"

"You're going home," Andrew said in a tone of command.

"What, Andy bad ..." Chandler started

"You're going home and do not worry about Scott or Greg or anyone else I'll tell them you went home on my own," Andy said. bluntly

"Thanks Andy again"

"You're welcome," Andy said giving a light kiss on Chandler's forehead. "Bye bye"

"Bye, Andy, see you tomorrow"

Andy smiled at him, that was certainly not goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it, I was thinking of maybe an evil continuation for this I need your opinion so please leave your comments and compliments


End file.
